


Her

by yunhoesworld



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ AU, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Jeong yunho au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23529508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunhoesworld/pseuds/yunhoesworld
Summary: She came back to him but was she still the same girl he fell in love with?
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Her

Yunho smiled at the woman in front of him. He couldn't believe it with his own two eyes. Maybe he had to pinch himself twice, or maybe four times but here she is, in front of him. Breathing and smiling with her arms open as she waits for the man to hug her. He hesitates at first, thinking that maybe this was all a trap but she looked so real. 

"It's really me, Yun. I'm alive. I made it out." The girl whispered under her breath, still smiling at Yunho. He counts numbers in his head, mentally noting of the seconds he spent before wrapping her between his big, strong arms; trying to save the feeling of the warmth he felt when he did so. 

Yunho felt like he was home. Birds chirping, a faint sound of the song they used to dance to when they were trying to clean their apartment, the smell of the coffee she used to make whenever she woke him up with the most beautiful smile adorned on her face. It felt so nice yet... so weird. 

He decided to brush it off and just enjoy the hug that's been happening for 5 minutes now. Yunho can feel his shirt become wet, probably from the tears the girl in his arms had shed but he didn't mind. But he can't seem to avoid the hole burning in his heart even when she's there. 

"I'm sorry." Yunho almost didn't hear it but he did. He sure did. "For what?" The man asked in curiosity before trying to pull away from the girl, cupping her tear-stained cheeks in his large hands. He saw the hesitation in her eyes and her lips twitched. She tried to look at his eyes but once they met, she quickly avoided it, biting her lip in the process.   
And he swore, he saw guilt flash in her glassy eyes.

"For what I'm about to do..." Yunho was about to question her for it but was stopped when he felt a knife stab his stomach, twisting his insides, before he fell on his knees, trying to maintain his hold on the woman in front of him. 

Tears were already flowing from her beautiful eyes. Her mouth hanged open as she stares at Yunho. She kept on whispering thousands of sorrys, even attempting to get the knife out of his now damaged stomach.

"Don't bother." Yunho laughed bitterly. The girl squatted, enough for her to be in the same level with him, her bloody hands coming up to Yunho's paling cheeks.   
His right hand made its way to the hand on his right cheek, trying to swallow the blood that was starting to come up his esophagus. He smiled at her painfully but with love. 

Yunho lay down on the ground, the girl slowly following beside him, tears in her eyes that never stopped falling. They didn't speak. She just looked at him and he did the same, trying to remember the time when the world was still normal. When he first saw her, her eyes were shining and her smile, his favorite smile, was as bright as the stars in the sky. He silently laughed when he remembered the time they went to an amusement park. He was clearly not amused by the roller coaster they rode on but she was so happy that he couldn't help but swallow the bile slowly creeping its way out of him so instead, he just smiled at her. And maybe kissed her with so much love that they were both literally melting. He thought of the day he was stressed while planning on how to propose to her. His seven brothers trying to calm him down while he blabbers out stuff that might help give them idea what to do when trying to ask her hand for marriage. He ended up telling them stories of her, feeling his heart pound loudly on his chest and the boys all looking at him in awe. 

He really loved her so much. 

After the day they were separated because of a large hoard of zombies trying to go their way, he was not the same. He never smiled again. He always cried whenever he thought of her. He didn't want to believe what Jongho told him. That he saw her get bitten and taken down by the zombies. 

He almost did though. 

Until today. When he saw her. 

Alive. 

But clearly, she wasn't the same anymore. 

He didn't mind though. At least he got to see her before he goes. Another chance to say how much he loves her, when he wasn't able to tell her when they thought she died.   
Yunho gathered up all the energy he has left, never realizing that his flashbacks made him weaker than he already was. He was loosing a lot of blood already and he didn't even notice. Still, he tried to turn his head to the girl who's still staring at him with a few tears falling from her eyes. He tried his best to reach for her cheek and when she noticed, she helped him and placed his rough hand on her soft cheek. She kissed his wrist before shooting him a sad smile. 

He can feel his eyelids feeling heavy as if it wanted to close and to never see her again. His heart also felt tight and his lungs felt suffocated, making it hard for him to breathe. He knew he was seconds away from his death and he accepted it. As long as she stays alive. 

"I love you." He weakly whispered, maintaining eye contact with the girl in front of him who started sobbing the moment he said it to her. He closed his eyes once he felt the last pump of his heart but he did it with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> hey sorry for an ugly post lol this is my first time (after not writing for a whole 5 years lol) hope you liked it :( and sorry for the trashy ending :((


End file.
